Finn and Kurt Have Fun on the Internet
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: One-shot. Finn and Kurt are talking online. Virtual sexy times ensue. I fail at summaries, but don't let that put you off.


**Rated M for virtual sexy times.**

A totally random MSN conversation between Finn and Kurt, set sometime after The Power of Madonna as Kurt's a Cheerio. Their relationship is already established, and this is a total one-shot.  
The whole thing is just dialogue, but don't let that put you off. The fact that it's an online conversation means that any spelling mistakes are supposed to be there. No really, they are!

I really don't know where these Rated M story ideas are coming from. I'm starting to worry myself actually.

Review, my Humble Readers!

Glee would be a very, very, _very _different show if I owned it. Trust me.

**

* * *

**

**Finn and Kurt Have Fun on the Internet**

**FinnFTW: **hey

**ImDefyingGravity: **Well hello, Finn.

**FinnFTW:** how r u baby? Havnt seen u much at school

**ImDefyingGravity: **I'm good. Been trapped at Cheerios practice. Couch Sylvester is slave driver :(

**FinnFTW: **aw my poor baby Kurt :(

**ImDefyingGravity: **lol

**ImDefyingGravity: **I've missed you.

**FinnFTW:** missed u 2 :(

**FinnFTW:** u make 1 smokin hot cheerleader tho ;)

**ImDefyingGravity: **lol why thank you, sweetheart :) I _do _look pretty good in that uniform...

**FinnFTW:** u look HOT! :D I can't take my eyes off u baby

**ImDefyingGravity:** *blushes* let's change the subject, shall we?

**FinnFTW:** y? I wanna talk about u being a sexy cheerleader ;D

**ImDefyingGravity:** As much as I agree with you, I'd rather we talk about something else.

**FinnFTW: **fine

**FinnFTW: **so what u up 2?

**ImDefyingGravity: **Nothing much, just taking a break from studying.

**ImDefyingGravity: **I was thinking about you and it kinda distracted me...

**FinnFTW: **u were thinkin about me huh?

**ImDefyingGravity: **Of course, I always am :)

**FinnFTW: **:)

**FinnFTW:** so u doing anything this weekend?

**ImDefyingGravity:** Not that I know of. Why?

**FinnFTW:** my mom's outta town visitin her cousin. Wanna hang out at my place?

**ImDefyingGravity:** Sure, okay.

**ImDefyingGravity:** And what will we be doing at your place?

**FinnFTW:** I can think of some stuff we can do... ;)

**ImDefyingGravity:** Well, what did you have in mind?

**FinnFTW:** I'm thinkin massive make out session. Keep the cheerleader uniform on.

**FinnFTW: **ur ass looks fine in ur uniform ;)

**ImDefyingGravity:** Do you want to go into a little more detail?

**FinnFTW:** what do u mean?

**ImDefyingGravity:** I want to know _exactly_ what you want to do to me.

**FinnFTW:** u mean u wanna cyber?

**ImDefyingGravity:** Cyber? I have no idea what that is...

**FinnFTW:** I heard Brittney and Santana talkin about it

**FinnFTW: **its where u say all the stuff u wanna do 2 some1 online, kinda like ur tellin a story or something

**FinnFTW: **like 'I lead u up 2 my room and push u against the wall.'

**ImDefyingGravity:** Oh, okay. I get what you mean :)

**ImDefyingGravity:** I sigh as you push me up against the wall, grabbing your hair and pulling you into a passionate kiss.

**FinnFTW:** I kiss u back real rough the way u like it, biting ur lip, makin u whimper... I luv when u make that noise.

**ImDefyingGravity:** And I love it when you're nice and rough...

**ImDefyingGravity: **I slowly slid my hand down your chest, resting on the steadily growing hard on in your pants.

**FinnFTW: **shit... we r wearin way 2 many clothes

**ImDefyingGravity:** Absolutely. I push you over to your bed, taking your shirt off as we move.

**FinnFTW:** I pull u on top of me, still kissing u. I grab ur ass with both my hands. Ur cute little ass fits perfectly

**ImDefyingGravity: **I kiss down your neck, to that sensitive bit behind your ear that always makes you whimper. Then I kiss down your body really slowly till I reach your nipples.

**FinnFTW:** I moan as u bite and suck my nipples, runnin my hands up ur cheerios top to feel ur hot, sweaty skin.

**ImDefyingGravity:** Mmm... I kiss my way down your body, leaving little bite marks all over your skin as I make my way to the tent in your pants.

**FinnFTW:** I growl a little cos ur takin sooooo long

**ImDefyingGravity:** you know I like it when you growl like that... and you know I love teasing you

**FinnFTW:** ur so bad Kurt

**ImDefyingGravity: **you know you love it :)

**FinnFTW:** u finally take my pants off so im totally naked, u still in that damn sexy cheerios uniform

**FinnFTW: **my cock is so hard 4 u baby

**ImDefyingGravity:** mine too

**ImDefyingGravity: **I lick the head of your hard, leaking, gorgeous cock, before swallowing as much of you as possible. You taste so good. I love sucking on your cock.

**ImDefyingGravity:** Are you still there?

**FinnFTW:** yeah sorry. Hard 2 type with 1 hand

**ImDefyingGravity:** So you're touching yourself, are you?

**FinnFTW:** o yeah

**ImDefyingGravity:** Oh good, it's not just me.

**ImDefyingGravity:** Now where were we?

**FinnFTW: **ur suckin my cock, as I grab ur hair and moan ur name

**FinnFTW:** ur so good

**ImDefyingGravity:** I know I am :)

**ImDefyingGravity:** I stop sucking you off, much to your displeasure, and slowly strip off my Cheerios uniform.

**FinnFTW:** u look so hot baby... so sexy

**FinnFTW: **I flip u ova so ur under me on the bed and bite and suck on ur neck real hard

**ImDefyingGravity:** that feels so good... I want you inside me

**ImDefyingGravity:** Finn?

**FinnFTW:** still here

**FinnFTW:** I lube up my fingers and stick them inside u, first 1 then 2 then 3, stretchin u out. I luv the noise u make as I finger fuck u

**ImDefyingGravity:** I writhe and purr underneath you. Oh that feels so good Finn, but I'm getting kinda impatient.

**FinnFTW: **u teased me b4. Its my turn now :)

**FinnFTW:** I want u beggin 4 it

**ImDefyingGravity:** Please Finn...

**FinnFTW:** u can do better than that!

**ImDefyingGravity:** oh God, fuck me Finn! Please fuck me!!

**FinnFTW:** thats what I wanna hear

**FinnFTW:** I slick my cock up and ram it in u, 2 damn horny 2 b gentle

**FinnFTW: **u feel so good, so tight and hot

**FinnFTW:** u still there baby?

**ImDefyingGravity: **yeah, still here. Just about...

**ImDefyingGravity: **I cry out as you thrust into me, pain quickly turning into pleasure. I wrap my legs around you.

**FinnFTW: **I fuck u hard till the whole beds shakin. Ur fingernails scratchin my back. Luv when u do that

**ImDefyingGravity:** don't stop. feels so good

**FinnFTW: **I rub ur cock in time. Im so close baby.

**ImDefyingGravity:** me too

**FinnFTW:** cum 4 me baby

**ImDefyingGravity: **oh god im coming

**FinnFTW:** me 2

**ImDefyingGravity:** Are you still there, Finn?

**FinnFTW:** yeah

**FinnFTW:** that was awesome

**FinnFTW:** did u cum?

**ImDefyingGravity:** Oh, absolutely :)

**FinnFTW:** good, not just me :)

**FinnFTW:** my hands kinda tired tho

**ImDefyingGravity: **lol yeah, mine too.

**ImDefyingGravity: **Totally worth it though. That was so hot.

**FinnFTW:** totally :D cant wait till Saturday now

**ImDefyingGravity:** Neither can I. I can't wait to do all that stuff for real.

**FinnFTW: **:)

**ImDefyingGravity:** Damn, I've got to go. My Dad's home.

**FinnFTW:** ok :( c u at school

**FinnFTW:** luv u baby xxxxxx

**ImDefyingGravity:** I love you too, sweetie :) bye bye xxx

_**ImDefyingGravity is offline**_

* * *

I really, really worry myself sometimes... :S  
I must be venting some kind of deep-seated sexual frustration in the form of Glee Fanfiction. It's the only way I can explain all these Rated M fic ideas.

Oh, and I know there's no way of knowing how long the pauses are and stuff. Sorry about that. I wasn't sure how to show the pauses :S Just use your imaginations.

Anyways, reviews are love! So review like it's going out of fashion, my gorgeous Humble Readers :)

Ooh, and if any of you Tweethearts fancy legally stalking me it's **/paradox_**  
I'll stalk you back, as long as you let me know who you are and stuff. Go on, you know you want to! :D

xxx


End file.
